


Nervios y una propuesta

by Ale_alwaysmile33



Series: Momentos de los heroes [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_alwaysmile33/pseuds/Ale_alwaysmile33
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Series: Momentos de los heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144640





	Nervios y una propuesta

Percy.

Estaba muy nervioso, hoy era el cumpleaños de Annabeth y le tenía una sorpresa que Piper y Calipso me habían ayudado a preparar o más bien que ellas prepararon , luego que yo le contara lo que tenia planeado hacer y les había quedado genial

Flashback

Cuando voy en camino en busca de las chicas para ver si las puedo ayudar ,ya que ayer no me dejaron "ya que tenían todo bajo control ellas solas " , mientras me voy acercando lo primero que veo es a las dos vueltas locas viendo que todo estuviera listo caminando de un lado a otro...y lo segundo era que .... Wow estaba hermoso habían ello un trabajo genial ,había un camino de flores cerca del río que llevaba hacia una mesa para dos, pero lo mejor era que cerca de la mesa colgaban muchas fotos de nosotros juntos.  
Cundo me acerco a las chicas para agradecerles y decirles que estaba perfecto las dos me gritan a coro  
\- NO TOQUES NADA -  
\- chicas gracias esta hermoso - les digo - no es nada percy- dice calipso  
\- siempre es un placer a ayudar en estas cosas ,después de todo soy hija de afrodita -me dice Piper -ya está todo listo .  
\- gracias enserio- les digo  
-nosotras nos vamos- dice Piper- suerte Percy-

Fin de flashback

Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar que tocan la puerta  
-pase- grito  
Se abre la puerta y entra Jason  
\- Hey! Percy- Piper me manda a decirte que Annabeth estará lista a las 3:30.  
-Okay, gracias- le dije eso sería en solo 1 hora y media más estaba muy nervioso las manos me empezaron a sudar demasiado ,me senté en los pies de mi cama y me pase las manos nerviosamente por el pantalón intentando secar el sudor de mis palmas  
-oye tranquilo –me dijo sentándose a mi lado –Annabeth te ama estoy seguro que no te rechazara-

-Gracias Jason –

-No es nada para eso están los amigos – me respondió mientras me palmeaba la espalda mientras se levantaba .

********************************************************************************

Annabeth

Hoy era mi cumpleaños durante desayuno todos me saludaron ,pero al mirar a la mesa de Poseidón no había nadie pensé que se podía haber quedado dormido en ese momento se me acercan pipes y Jason ,la chica me abraza fuertemente mientras me dice - feliz cumpleaños Anni -  
-Gracias Pipes -al separarse Jason se acerca a saludarme -Feliz cumpleaños Annabeth - me dice y me da un abrazo al soltarme va donde Piper la abraza por la cintura ,le da un beso en la mejilla y dice -nos vemos en un rato linda - dirige su mirada hacia mi y me dice -que la pases bien Anni – y se va caminando

\- Annabeth, vamos a tu cabaña a arreglarte!! - me dice Piper

-Arreglarme para que ?- pero la chica no responde , solo me mira y sonríe -Tu solo confía en mi y sígueme -

Piper me toma de la mano y me arrastra hasta mi cabaña

*1 horas y unos minutos después **

Wuao!!!! Tengo que admitir que piper a echo un trabajo increíble ,me puse un vestido celeste claro que me encanta ,me hizo una cola de caballo con una trenza y unos zapatos de plataforma baja

-Listo, estas más hermosa que nunca Anni , ahora solo hay que esperar - me dice mientras se tira a mi cama

-No vuelvas a usar tu embruja habla conmigo Mclean y respóndeme –la miro fijamente –me puedes por qué motivo llevo más de una hora arreglándome

-Para nada malo Chase -me dice con una sonrisa –ya lo veras solo falta esperar unos minutos más-en ese momento tocan la puerta de la cabaña – Mejor no tendrás que esperar

-Ven vamos a abrir la puerta-

-Ahora no puedes abrir la puerta sola Mclean ?- le pregunto con una ceja alzada .

-La verdad es que no -dice burlona -Solo anda a abrir la puerta Annabeth Chase - 

Al abrir la puerta me sorprende ver a Percy vestido ,extremadamente guapo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa-

-Yo ya me voy que estén bien chicos-Pipes se acerca a mí y me susurra –suerte –yo solo le sonrió agradecida y ella rápidamente se va .

Percy me mira y se acerca para abrazarme- Anni ,feliz cumpleaños hermosa - me dice abrazándome y dándome un beso al cual respondo  
Gracias- le digo con una gran sonrisa apoyándome en su hombro  
-Me encantaría estar abrazado a ti todo el día listilla , pero tengo algo preparado ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme bella dama ?- me dice haciendo una reverencia  
Mmm...- le digo como si lo estuviera pensando-Sí  
Pero para eso te tengo que vendar los ojos-me dice mostrándome una venda  
-bueno -le respondo  
Me pone la venda y me lleva con mucho cuidado caminando no se para donde ya que no me concentré en tratar de ubicarme en donde estaba luego de unos minutos  
\- ya llegamos- dice sacándome la venda .......Wow ....el lugar estaba realmente hermoso, había un camino de flores cerca del río que llevaba hacia una mesa para dos ,pero lo que más me gusto era que habían muchas fotos de nosotros juntos ,sentí como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. -Percy esta hermoso- le digo abrazándolo  
Te mereces esto y más preciosa - me responde - y tuve ayuda de las chicas .

Percy me dirige hasta la mesa ,para que comensemos a cenar ,realmente la comida estaba deliciosa y pasar tiempo con mi sesos de alga es realmente increíble ,cuando terminamos de cenar ,el se levanta ,me mira con adoración y me dice - Annabeth ,hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos ,soy el chico más feliz de la tierra al saber que la chica más maravillosa del mundo me ama a mi - sentía como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas- y me encantaría seguir amándote por siempre y saber que tú lo haces también Annabeth¿ me harías el honor de seguir haciéndome el hombre más feliz al casarte conmigo?- me dice sacando una cajita y mostrándome un anillo hermoso .  
-SI- le digo a penas termina de hablar y me lanzo a abrazándolo - Si quiero casarme contigo y posteriormente lo beso efusivamente y el me corresponde .  
-te amo tanto Anni- me dice al separarce - yo igual Percy- y el vuelve a juntar nuestros labios.

Este sin dudar es el día más feliz de mi vida.


End file.
